


Not the Way Things Should Be

by Orca478



Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [4]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aqua Tony, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Scott Summers Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Scarlett Phoenix, Tony x Mera, Wanda Redemption, even if he is not in the story, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Steve tries to get things back to the way they where, and he fails miserably.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Wanda Maximoff, Mera/Tony Stark
Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742611
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Not the Way Things Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the gap between Aqua-Tony and Tony & the King of the Monsters. Steve tries to get things to the way they where. But fails miserably. What make Steve snap so that he releases Ghidorah.

It had been 4 months since the Atlantis attack. 

He was trying to get his rightful spot back. 

"But I have led the Avengers for 4 years !" 

"And you have caused destruction, property damage, and death all around the world." 

"My team wants me to lead the team !" 

"Only two people don't make a difference Mr. Rogers." 

Thats right, only Sam and Nat continued to support him, the others abandoned him. 

"But...." 

"In fact, both Mr. Barton and Ms. Maximoff submitted reports that you should not be left in charge because of your tendencies of not listening to others." 

"I am Captain America !" 

"The President revoked your title." 

"Not to forget that your actions cost the Avengers Ironman, Thor, and Hulk." 

"Tony is being brainwashed by the Atlanteans, specially that woman !" 

"Do you have proof ?" 

"My hero instinct tells me." 

"And that's why you are not in charge, believing your instinct over common sense. This conversation is over Mr. Rogers." 

"So your idea didn't work." Sam told him.

"They refused to give me my spot back." 

"Dam it, why can't they see that you are Captain America, you need to lead us." 

"Nat, did you find anything useful ?" 

"All of my access is restricted, I can't go into the private servers, and I can't even find anyone willing to help us." 

Why were people refusing to help Steve ?

"Because you are an un trusty bitch." Spiderman yelled.

"Hey show some respect !" Sam screamed. 

"Why, you guys don't show respect to anyone that disagrees with you, why should I show you respect if I disagree wit you guys." 

"Because we are heroes." 

"No, you are criminals." 

"Bruce, Thor, please." 

He heard that Thor and Bruce kept in contact with Tony, they could help him speak to him.

"Nay Rogers, we are not helping you in your delusional quests." 

"Do you think we are seriously going to help an abuser get to his victim ?" 

"I did not abuse Tony !" 

"Keep telling yourself that." 

"Friend Tony and I are close political partners, we have united our kingdoms in an alliance. I will not betray that by giving you his location." 

Steve couldn't believe this. 

Natasha tried to help.

"Come on you two, we are suppose to be a team, don't you want for that to return." 

"With you two, no way." 

"You are traitors, I like my new team, the Revengers are great together." 

"You call us traitors but what about your brother, he is...." 

Thor knocked Steve out before he could finish.

"No Steve, I am not returning to you." Wanda told him.

After protesting to Strange for months, he finally let him talk to Wanda.

"But Wanda, we need you, we are getting all of our authority taken away." 

"Thats because you deserved it." 

"Wanda ?" 

A red haired girl came next to her.

"What is he doing here ?" 

"Don't worry Jean, I allowed him to visit." 

"Oh." 

"Who are you ?" Steve demanded. 

"She is Jean Grey, my new friend." 

Wanda was truly leaving them. 

"I think its time for you to go." 

"Wait, Wanda please, I need you..." 

"To brainwash Stark so that he leaves his mother and his girlfriend for you ? No way." 

As Wanda left with Jean, Steve tried to stop her.

But Strange retrained him. 

"She told you to leave her alone Mr. Rogers." 

"What have you done to her !" 

"Help her with her powers." 

"She used to be loyal to me." 

"She used to, she got common sense." 

"And who the hell is Jean Grey ?" 

"A student from the Xavier School that has the same powers that Wanda. She was sent here after a bad break up with her asshole boyfriend left her a bit unstable. Wanda and her bonded because of their similar power. They are friends, but I believe they will become something more." 

Strange opened a portal in Steve's feet.

He fell for 30 minutes.

"Steve, I managed to steal the jet, but we need to go now !" 

"What, why Nat ?" 

"Tony is on Maine, our chance to fix this is now." 

When Steve saw Tony, he was frustrated. 

He was with his girlfriend.

He can't come close to him, she will use her powers against her. 

"Tony."

"Hello Rogers." 

"Tony we need too tal..." 

"Bye Rogers." 

Tony and his girlfriend jumped in the water. 

"NO." 

Steve jumped after them, he was sure he could catch them, he was a super solider.

But as soon as he jumped, an orca attacked him, not biting him, but punish him back to the dock.

Steve and Natasha were given a strike and a fid for stealing the jet.

Turns out Natasha didn't hack FRIDAY, the ai just wanted them to be ashamed, but not one believed that.

He tried calling Clint and Scott but they didn't respond.

He was not getting his spot back, his team had abandoned him, all of them moving on.

This is Not the way things should be.

Meanwhile in the Ocean.

"So FRIDAY just allowed Romanov to believe she stoled the jet." Mera asked him

"Yep." 

"And Roger thought he could swim faster than us." 

"Yep." 

"The surface is doing the right thing on not giving him any power." 

"There is actually a petition going around to remove him from the Avengers." 

"I want to sign that." 

Tony and Mera laughed. 

"So what did you think of Amesty Bay love ?" 

"I liked it, you surface people do have some nice things, I still liked Sicily better." 

"We have to return there, when a pirate is not hunting us." 

"Right, but you know what was my favorite part ?" 

"What ?" 

"I got to be alone with you." 

Tony smiled at her.

He and Mera kissed, and Willy made happy noises as they went back to Atlantis.

He loved his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Steve, I still can't understand why did you release that giant 3 headed dragon.


End file.
